In inverter design technologies as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,045,969, 7,034,467, 7,023,142, 6,969,956, 6,958,582, 6,949,890, 6,949,867, 6,943,785, 6,940,234, 6,914,365, 6,867,955, 6,798,151, and 6,839,253 and Publication Nos. 2005/0174013 A1, 2005/0242751 A1, and 2006/0109700 A1, an inverter can be applied to an LCD-TV technology. Since a large LCD-TV is introduced into the specification of LCD-TV gradually, the manufacture of backlight modules becomes increasingly complicated. Regardless of the quantity or length of an electric discharge lamp, a maximum supply of power made by an inverter becomes an important technology for determining whether or not an LCD-TV can be introduced to a large-size LCD-TV specification. In the aforementioned patented technologies, an inverter not only adopts a mid-voltage direct current for a direct drive to provide the best power performance with a lower power loss, but also includes a full-brightness dimming technology and a high-voltage electric arc protection measure to provide a detachable backlight module, so as to facilitate the applications of a backlight module and its introduction to the market.
Since the size of LCD-TV varies greatly and a CCFL used for different sizes of LCD-TV must come with different lengths, therefore inverters must provide different driving powers to fit CCFL with different lengths.
However, existing inverter control circuits provide a single resonant frequency only, and it is necessary to manufacture various inverters with different resonant frequencies to meet different requirements. Thus, finding a way of designing a modular inverter control circuit that allows manufacturers to centralize their inventory management is a subject for existing inverter technologies that demands immediate breakthroughs.